Call Me, maybe?
by Lily Anna Jean
Summary: "INO! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT SURAT CINTA !" / 'I threw wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell,' / '"Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku, Sakura?" / "Ha-hatake-san.."- Chapter 2 Update:) - Req. from Rieki Kikkawa-san :D
1. Chapter 1

**A KakaSaku Fanfiction,**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto,**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Gaje, typo, drabble (mungkin), Kakasaku nya (liat aja sendiri deh) aaaa-_-, abal deh, AU,deelel**

**A/N : Buat Rieki-san maaaaafff yang sebesar-besarnya ini jelek mungkin aku tau-_- maaf yaa ****huhu**

"_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy, _

_But, this is my number,_

_So call me maybe…..?"_

"Ino? Bagaimana ini? Astaga, aku takut setengah mati, Ino!"

"Ino? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau nanti saat aku selipkan kertas ini dilokernya, dia tidak akan membacanya tapi malah membuangnya?!" ceracau Sakura di kelasnya sambil berjalan memutari mejanya. Ino yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Ino? Ino? Kau dengar aku tidak sih, Ino-_pig_?!" kata Sakura setengah berteriak kepada sahabat nya tersebut.

"Iya, iya aku mendengarkan mu, Sakura. Tidak usah berteriak begitu," Ino hanya memutar bola matanya. Sudah berapa kali sahabatnya ini berjalan memutari mejanya sambil meracau sendiri, untungnya dia sedang bersama Ino, bagaimana kalau dia sendirian? Bisa-bisa dia dikira gila.

Sakura berhenti sebentar dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, "kalau kau mendengarku, kenapa diam saja?" lalu ia kembali berjalan memutari meja lagi.

"Lalu kau mau aku berkata apa?" sekarang Ino yang bertanya.

"Beri aku saran, kau kan sahabatku!" ujar Sakura frustasi, dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan Ino.

Sakura memberikan sebuah amplop berwarna _pink_ dan Ino pun mulai membukanya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap tulisan-tulisan dikertas tersebut dan tanpa ia sadari bibirnya pun ikut bergerak seiring ia membaca setiap kata yang tertulis dikertas yang berwarna biru itu. Menyadari perubahan mimik sahabatnya, Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Sakura apa ini surat cinta? Untuk si Hatake ?" Sakura yang ditanya begitu langsung nyegir dan wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Astaga, ternyata benar. Hahaha, kau tahu menurutku ini konyol, Sakura. Bukannya aku menjelek-jelekan karya sahabatku sendiri. Karyamu bagus, tapi surat ini terlalu gombal, Sakura," jelas Ino sambil mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"Aku tahu, Ino.. Tapi, itulah perasaan ku yang sebenarnya," ujar Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukkan Ino. Ia mengerti Sakura sedang galau berat karna pria berambut perak yang baru saja masuk sekolahnya sebulan lalu. Padahal baru saja satu bulan disini sudah membuat Sakura yang labil malah tambah labil, bagaimana kalau ia satu tahun disini? Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, melihat Sahabatnya seperti ini ia tidak tega juga.

"Buatlah yang baru, tapi bahasanya tidak usah terlalu berlebihan," saran Ino sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas serta pulpen pada Sakura. Tidak pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambil kertas dan pulpen yang diberikan oleh Ino dan segera mulai menulis surat cinta keduanya.

"Hmm.. Tidak, tidak,"

"Bukan, bukan terlalu lebay,"

"ARGH! KENAPA SUSAH SEKALI SIH?!" teriak Sakura frustasi, membuat gadis _blonde _didepannya hampir jantungan.

'Untung aku tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung,' batin Ino sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"INO! AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBUAT SURAT CINTA !" teriak Sakura, frustasi. Sementara Ino hanya _swaetdrop_ melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. 'Hatake, kau benar-benar membuatnya gila, sekarang'

"Eh, kau bilang apa? Kau tidak bisa membuat surat cinta? Lalu itu apa?" Tanya nya heran sambil menunjuk surat cinta yang terdapat di meja Sakura.

"Dapat dari internet, hehe," jawabnya sambil tertawa garing dan Ino hanya menatap Sakura sambil _sweatdrop_. 'Pantas saja, kata-katanya gombal begitu,' batin Ino lagi.

'_I threw wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell,'_ lagu Carly Rae Japsen mengalun dihandphone Sakura dan menandakan ada pesan masuk disana. Sakura membuka handphonenya sebentar dan langsung memasukkan nya lagi ke sakunya. Dan tiba-tiba Ino pun mendapat sebuah pencerahan dari masalah sahabatnya ini.

"Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?" Tanya Ino dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Hey kau memikirkan apa sih? Jangan-jangan kau berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, lagi!"

"Hahaha, kau yang berpikiran yang bukan-bukan, Sakura. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa –"

"Apa? Kau pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan, Ino!" ujar Sakura memotong kalimat Ino.

"Jangan memotong kalimatku, jidat! Aku belum selesai bicara!" jitakan Inopun melayang kekepala _pink_ Sakura.

"Aw, baiklah lanjutkan," kata Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau tahu lagu 'Call me maybe'?" Tanya Ino, dibalas dengan anggukkan Sakura.

"Kau tahu _ending_ dari videoclip lagu itu?" Sakura mengangguk lagi.

"Nah, apa kau mengerti apa maksudku sekarang?" Tanya Ino masih dengan senyum nya. Dan dibalas dengan gelengan Sakura. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya dan langsung mengambil sebuah note dan pulpen dikotak pensilnya dan menulis dengan cepat disitu.

"Terlihat lebih simple kalau seperti ini," ujar Ino sambil memberikan memo tersebut kepada Sakura. Dimemo itu tertulis, "_03-123456 Call me maybe xoxo"_

"Ini kan? Nomorku ?" Tanya Sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukkan Ino. Dan Ino pun langsung menarik lengan Sakura.

"Ino, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura dan itu tidak dijawab olehnya.

"Nah, itu dia!"

"Siapa?"

"Hatake,"

'Eh? Jadi, dia membawaku kesini untuk bertemu dengan si perak itu. Astaga….' Batin Sakura dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah berubah merah sekarang.

"eh? Kau tunggu apalagi? Cepat berikan dia kertas itu!" perintah Ino seraya mendorong punggung sahabatnya.

"Tap-tapi.. Bagaimana kalau.."

"Sudah cepat berikan, kau mau dekat dengannya atau tidak? Mumpung sepi, nih,"

"Ba-baiklah.." ujar Sakura dan ia segera berjalan kearah Kakashi berdiri.

"Ha-hatake-san,"

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi, ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Mungkin ini gila, tapi.. i-ini nomor telfon ku, Hatake-san. K-kau bisa menghubungiku, kalau kau mau," ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan secarik memo dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kakashi langsung mengambil memo tersebut dan tersenyum sedikit, "baiklah, mungkin aku akan menelfon mu nanti," ujarnya dengan senyum nya.

'KYAAAAAA! DIA BILANG DIA AKAN MENGHUBUNGIKU!' jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Haruno-san, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah," Tanya Kakashi, sementara Sakura hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menggeleng.

"Ba-baiklah Hatake-san. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura dan ia langsung berbalik meninggalkan si rambut perak dengan wajah bingung melihat tingkah laku teman sekelasnya.

"Haruno-san,"

Merasa namanya terpanggil, Sakura langsung berbalik."Ya, Hatake-san?"

"Bagaimana kalau.. aku menelfonmu nanti malam? Kau tidak keberatan bukan?" Tanya Kakashi.

'TENTU SAJA TIDAKKKK!' teriak _inner_ Sakura tapi, tentu saja ia tidak akan teriak sekarang. Ia tidak mau menghancurkan _image_ nya didepan pria berambut perak ini. "Te-tentu saja tidak, Hatake-san," jawab Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan, Haruno-san," Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban dan segera berbalik dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya.

"INO! DIA BILANG DIA AKAN MELEPON KU NANTI MALAM. KYAAAA!"Jerit Sakura saat bertemu Ino dikoridor, Ino hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum untuk sahabatnya ini.

**FIN? **

**OR**

**TBC?**

A/N: huh, fic apa iniiii aaa-_-" yang Kakasaku lovers saya minta maaf yg sebesar besarnya. Ending nya ngatung ya? Hihi, buat Rieki-san , maaf yaaaa . udah atau lanjutin nih?-_- reviewnya mohon…^^ hehe


	2. Chapter 2

**A KakaSaku Fanfiction,**

**Naruto : Mashasi Kishimoto**

**Story by;**

**Hyuuga 'Nafisa' Diggory**

**And**

**Lilly 'Anna' Diggory**

**WARNING! :abal mungkin yah-.-, mungkin sedikit aneh, typo sikit takapelah-_-, rada gak nyambung juga gapapa xD, copas yg lama juga takapekan? :D,terinsipirasi dari kehidupan nyata nya si Nafisa dan curhatannya ke saya xD :'),sedikit ngambil kata-kata dari Twilight :D **

**Hope y'll like it **

Menunggu…Menunggu..Menunggu..

" _I trew a wish in the well " _ Sakura pun langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung menghampiri meja belajarnya. Dia mengambil hapenya yg berwarna pink itu.

" Ino? Tumben dia menelepon_" _ia langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Ada apa Ino? "_

" _APAKAH SI RAMBUT PERAK ITU SUDAH MENELEPONMU? " _Jawab Ino yg tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura karena suaranya itu.

"_Hemmm.. dia belum meneleponku" _Jawab Sakura dengan nada sedih

" _Sudah tungguin aja nanti gak lama dia menelponmu kok" _ Inopun memberi semangat kepada sahabatnya itu.

"_Iya Ino terima kasih kau memang sahabatku" _Kata Sakura yg membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

"_Ah..Yasudahlah aku tutup dulu oke_" Ino pun menutup telponnya duluan.

Belum sempat dia menaruh hapenya dia atas meja belajarnya hapenya berbunyi lagi dan melihat hapenya itu "_Unknown Number? Siapa ini_?" Batin Sakura. Ia pun sedikit ragu untuk mengangkat tetapi akhirnya diapun mengangkatnya juga.

"_Halo, apa benar ini nomor Haruno Sakura?"_ Kata suara yg diseberang telpon. "_Sepertinya aku mengenal suara ini tetepi siapa ya_?" Batin Sakura sejenak.

"_Benar, maaf ini siapa ya?" _Tanya Sakura yg masih penasaran.

"_Ini aku Hatake Kakashi yang tadi kau berikan secarik kertas dengan nomor telfon mu," _Jawab seberang telpon sana.

"_KYAAAAAA… HATAKE-SAN MENELEPONKUUU!" _Kata Sakura dalam hati

"_Halo? Kau masih disana, Haruno-san?"_ Tanya Kakashi bingung karena orang yang diseberang telfon daritadi diam saja.

"Ah? Ya, aku masih disini, Hatake-san," jawab Sakura akhirnya, hampir saja dia lupa kalau masih tersambung dengan si perak ini.

"_Hn, apa aku mengganggumu, Haruno-san?" _

"T-tentu saja tidak, Hatake-san. Ah ya, k-kau tidak perlu memanggil ku 'Haruno-san' panggil saja Sakura," jawab Sakura gugup, ia tetap saja gugup walaupun hanya ditelfon.

"_Baiklah, kau juga panggil aku jangan terlalu formal begitu. Panggil saja Kakashi, ah ya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, bolehkan?" _

"T-tentu saja, k-kau mau tanya apa ?"

"_Hn. Kenapa kau memberikan nomor mu padaku_?" Tanya Kakashi dan itu sukses membuat Sakura kelimpungan menjawabnya, masa' ia harus jujur kalau ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda berambut perak itu dan ingin mengenalnya lebih dalam? Tidak 'kan? Ia masih ingin menjaga _image_ nya sebagai seorang gadis.

"K-karna…" kalimat Sakura terputus karena ia tidak tahu apa yang mau ia katakan, 'andaikan ada Ino disini, astaga Ino tolong akuuuu,' ia membatin frustasi karena masih belum mendapatkan kalimat yang pas untuk berbohong.

"_Karena?"_ ulang pemuda di seberang telfon, iamasih bingung kenapa tiba-tiba gadis yang sedang ia telfon sekarang, menghampirinya di koridor tadi siang dan memberikan secarik kertas note yang bertuliskan nomor telfon gadis ini.

'AHA!' pekiknya dalam hati, akhirnya ia mendapatkan pencerahan dalam masalahnya sekarang. "K-karena, kau kan anak baru dan mungkin kalau kau kesulitan dalam pelajaran, k-kau bisa menghubungi ku, kalau kau mau. Dan m-mungkin kita bisa berteman baik nantinya,"

"_Oh begitu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Sakura. Tapi, baiklah mungkin kalau aku kesulitan aku akan bertanya padamu sewaktu-waktu," _

"Y-ya, Kakashi. Kau boleh bertanya padaku kapan saja, tidak perlu sungkan," huft, untungnya Kakashi percaya apa yang ia katakana tadi. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menjadi pembohong, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak mau kalau Kakashi tau ia diam-diam menyimpan rasa pada nya.

"_Hn. Baiklah, sambung besok lagi saja ya. Aku mengantuk hehehe,"_ kata Kakashi dari seberang telfon, Sakura baru kali ini mendengar tawa si rambut perak tersebut. 'Tawa nya ternyata seperti itu, seperti Naruto saja,' dan jadilah Sakura _sweatdrop_ ditempat karna mendengar cara Kakashi tertawa.

"Baiklah, Kakashi. _Jaa~"_

"_Jaa~"_

Tut…tut..

Dan dari sana lah semuanya dimulai…

Tidak terasa ternyata sudah hampir empat bulan Sakura dekat dengan Kakashi dan selama empat bulan itu pula cinta nya tumbuh bersemi. Selama empat bulan itu pula ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya terbang tanpa sayap, karena menurutnya Kakashi adalah orang yang romantis itulah yang ia rasakan selama empat bulan ini.

" _We are never ever ever..getting back together.. " _Tanda bunyi hapenya bila ada SMS.

"Ah.. Kakashi" sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Iapun membaca SMSnya itu.

" _**Sakura, bisakah kau temui aku ditempat biasa? Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu" **_

Iapun membalasnya, _**"Tentu saja ^^"**_

Sakurapun berangkat ke tempat biasanya ia dan Kakashi bertemu. Ia membeli soft drink untuk dia dan Kakashi. Saat sudah sampai tidak ada siapapun. "Ternyata dia belum datang" Batin Sakura.

15 menit kemudian..

"Kakashi lama sekali" kata Sakura yg sedikit bosan.

"Lama ya?" tiba-tiba suara Kakashi terdengar dan mengagetkan Sakura.

"Kau lama sekali" kata Sakura menggerutu

"Hahaha..maaf" Kata Kakashi yg sedikit letih tetapi tetap tersenyum.

"Oiya, katanya kau mau mengobrol. Tentang apa ?"

Belum sempat Kakashi menjawab Hape Sakura pun berbunyi ,"Ah..sebentar Kakashi"

"Hemm..baikah," Jawab Kakashi dengan datar.

Sakura pun melihat ada SMS dan ternyata dari Ino "Ahh.. dia mengganggu saja" Batin Sakura. Lalu dia pun melihat isi SMSnya itu ;

"_**Sakura, kau sedang bertemu Kakashi kan? Ini adalah kesempatanmu ! Jujurlah padanya apa isi perasaanmu selama ini. GANBATTE SAKURA^^ "**_

Sakura sedikit kaget membaca SMS sahabatnya itu tetapi innernya pun tiba-tiba berkata, 'Ide Ino itu ada benarnya. Hmmm…baiklah' Batin Sakura.

"Hmmm…tadi sampai mana?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi yg dari tadi sedang menikmati soft drinknya.

"Aku lupa Sakura. Mungkin kau duluan dulu sembari mengingat aku ingin ngomong apa ke kamu," Jawab Kakashi dengan raut wajah mengingat-ingat.

"_Ini saatnya ! Tak boleh gagal !"_ Batin Sakura menggebu-gebu.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu darimu? "

"Tentu saja,"

"A-apakah k-kau punya orang yg d-disukai?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu…A-Aku…" Tiba-tiba aja wajah Sakura berubah menjadi merah.

"Kau?" Jawab Kakashi dengan bingung.

"A-Aku s-su-suka de-denganmu sejak pertama kali aku me-melihatmu," Jawab Sakura dengan nada pasrah dan lega.

"Oh..kau suka denganku. Tetapi maaf Sakura aku…" Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi diam.

"Mengapa?" Jawab Sakura sedikit bingung.

"Maaf, tetapi aku tak suka denganmu. Sekali lagi maa,f" Jawab Kakashi akhirnya.

"APAAAAAA?" Batin Sakura. Seketika Sakura merasa -tiba saja ingin menangis.

"Ahya..Tak apa Kakashi. Aku hanya ingin jujur saja padamu" Jawab Sakura yg berusaha stabil.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Oiya Sakura sepertinya aku masih lupa mau bilang kali saja ya" Jawab Kakashi dengan tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalo ~" Jawab Sakura dengan muka menahan tangisan tetapi masih terlihat ceria.

"Jaaaaa~" Jawab Kakashi. "Kau sudah mendahuluiku" Batin Kakashi sambil berjalan pulang.

Dijalan, Sakura hanaya murung..murung..murung dan murung..

Sesampainya dirumah ia menyuruh Ino kerumahnya dia. Iapun curhat kepada sahabatnya,Ino.

"Kau serius Kakashi bilang seperti itu padamu?" Jawab Ino yg sedikit kaget tetapi tetap tenang.

"Iyalah, aku serius Ino. Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil memutar-mutar hapenya itu.

"Entahlah..untuk saat ini akupun juga bingung Sakura" Jawab Ino yg sebetulnya ingin membantu sahabatnya itu tetapi otaknya pun memang lagi sedang tak ada ide.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino memecahkan kesunyian, "Lebih baik kau tetap baik padanya,tersenyum padanya anggap saja tak terjadi apa-apa."

"Mana mungkin aku seperti itu Ino?" Jawab Sakura yg tiba-tiba saja nangis.

"Jika kau pintar, kau akan melakukan itu ! Ganbatte Sakura ! " Mneyemangati Sakura yg sedikit susah itu.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau memang sahabat yg baik" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nah..begitu dong itu baru sahabatku" Jawab Ino sambil memberi applause ke Sakura.

8 BULAN KEMUDIAN

Sakura sedang menunggu di tempat yang telah dijanjikan Kakashi tadi diSMS nya pada saat istirahat makan siang. Menunggu Kakashi di halaman belakang sekolahnya berbekal dengan _soft drink_ yang dibelinya di kantin.

'Lama sekali, ternyata kebiasaan terlambatnya tidak saat masuk sekolah saja, ya. Huh,' batin Sakura. Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit orang yang dinantikannya pun datang juga.

"Kau lama sekali," keluh Sakura saat Kakashi datang, sementara Kakashi hanya nyengir saja.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, Sakura,"

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Hubungan kita,"

"UHUK," Sakura hampir saja memuntahkan minum nya sendiri saat mendengar dua kata dari mulut Kakashi barusan. 'Hubungan katanya?' batin Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi cemas.

Sakura hanya menggeleng dan meminum habis _soft drink _nya. "Tidak, aku hanya tersedak," sergah nya.

"Menurut mu hubungan kita ini seperti apa?" Tanya Kakashi yang duduk di atas rumput-rumput halaman belakang sekolahnya.

Sakura langsung menatap punggung Kakashi dari tempatnya berdiri dan segera menempatkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kalau menurutmu?"

Kakashi memandang lekat mata Sakura. Mata hijaunya terlihat bersinar dibawah pantulan cahaya matahari sore itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari wajah mereka mendekat, entah siapa yang memulai duluan seperti ada magnet disana. Akhirnya makin dekat…

Dekat…

Dekat…

Dan bibir merekapun bersentuhan, hanya kecupan biasa dan itu menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang mereka berduapun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi…sekarang, kita pacaran?"

"Tetapi waktu itu.." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan,Kakashi memotongnya.

"Haha.. Kau masih ingat saja waktu itu" Jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa

"Waktu itu memang aku ingin jujur padamu ternyata kau sudah duluan. Tadinya aku ingin menjawa iya tapi sepertinya waktunya tidak tepat karennnaaa…"

"Karena apa?" Jawab Sakura penasaran

"Karena aku capek" Jawab Kakashi sambil tertawa

"Jadi..sekarang kita pacara?" Tanya Kakashi lagi

Dan dibalas dengan anggukkan Sakura. Lalu, Kakashi mengecup bibir Sakura dengan bibir nya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Akhirnya, apa yang diharapkan Sakura selama ini pun tercapai. Walaupun harus dimulai dengan tingkah konyolnya yang menyerahkan secarik memo bertuliskan nomor telfonnya pada Kakashi dan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kakashi. Tapi, dengan begitu dia bisa dekat dengan dia bahkan mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, 'kan?

**FIN**

**A/N : Gimana gimanah? ini itu yang bikin si Nafisa sebenernyah, tapi dia copas punya saya beberapa jadi….yahh saya tulis aja itu dua orang huehehhe :D dandan chapter yg kemaren saya apus aja **** kan udah ada penggantinya yang ini hehe.. RnR , please ;)**


End file.
